what makes you think this cant work?
by xxjonas-cwxx722
Summary: Haley's best friends with Brooke. Brooke is marrying Lucas. Lucas is brother's with Nathan. On the plane, they meet and become friends... but Nathan want more. Tryy it! Naley
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Haley's best friends with Brooke, Nathan is brothers with Lucas. When the 2 meet on the plane going to Japan for Brooke an Lucas's wedding they become friends. But Nathan wants more. Try it!! Naley

Haley's POV

_You're at the airport right? _

"Yes."

_You have everything you need right?_

"Yes."

_You have the present right?! _

"Brooke!? You're my best friend how can I forget your wedding present?" I asked, putting on a shocking voice.

_Sorry, It's just… I LIKE PRESENTSSS!!_ Brooke yelled into the phone.

I heard a couple of more screaming from her. Then I had to get onto the plane. I hung up and found my seat. I sat down and started listening to my iPod.

Nathan's POV

I texted Lucas back saying, Okay I'm going on the plane now. Cya. I got onto the plane and found my seat. 12 A. I saw a girl sitting at 12 B. She had honey blonde hair, that was up to her mid back. _Wow… she's gorgeous…_ I snapped into reality again. Now she was standing in front of me talking.

"Do you need to get in?" She asked. "Uh… Yeah… Thanks." I went in an sat down. I put my bag under my seat.

I looked at the girl sitting next to me. She was wearing a red tank top and blue Bermuda shorts. I watched her put her hair up into a pony tail until I heard a ringing and went to pick up my phone. But then I realized it was the girl next to me.

Haley's POV

"Hello?"

_HALEYY!!_ Brooke yelled on the other side of the phone.

"God Brooke! Why are you screaming?" I asked her. I glanced next to me and saw the guy sitting next to me turn his head away quickly. I could tell he was looking at me.

_Tutor girl! You have your laptop with you right? _

"Yeah… Why?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

_Good. I just need it when you come that's it. _

"Brooke… That's why you called?" I asked laughing. _Yes that's why I called! Okay have a good plane trip! Oh By the way. I can't pick you up. So you Broody's going to pick you up for me. Okay?_

"Wait, wait… Okay tell me what he would look like?" _Blonde hair... it's kind of rare in Japan anyway he has seen pictures of you before so he'll come up to you. But he also needs to pick up his brother, so you'll be with the 2 okay? Okay got to go now! Bye! _

With that she hung up. "Wow…" I said looking at my phone. I turned it off so she won't call me again. I put my phone away. I looked to my right and saw him looking at me again. _Okay… this is getting freaky_ So I asked, "Do you… Need something?"

"What? Um… No. I'm Nathan." He smiled. _He has a gorgeous smile… And the prettiest eyes…_

"Haley. So… why are you going to Japan?" "My brother's wedding. You?" He asked. "Strangely my best friends wedding." He chuckled and I laughed. Then I remembered Brooke said Lucas has to pick up his brother too. "Is you're brother Lucas Scott?" I asked suddenly.

"Uh… yeah… How did you know that?" He had a confused look on his face. "I'm Brooke's best friend. She just told me that Lucas had to pick me up too cause she couldn't make it."

"Ah… Wow… Small world." "yeah… Well we might as well get to know each other. I mean… We're going to be stuck together for a week anyway." I said smiling.

"Yeah. Wait… what's Brooke like?" He asked. I began laughing a lot. "What?" He asked me chuckling. "How can you not know? Did Lucas keep her a secret or something?" I asked. _Who could not know how she is? Once someone see's her they tell other people!_ "All he would tell me is that she's interesting and unique… That doesn't really give me anything though." He said smiling.

_Oh God that smile… This would definitely not be a boring flight. _


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey thanx to those who reviewed i thot i wouldnt get a lott this is only my second fic! well im in japan now sorta how i got the idea. i'm going to use something similar to rachel and ross at the end of the first season. i wnt be able to update alot for now tho. theres only 1 laptop and my sister and brother hog it alot and tomorrow i have a busy day. i will update as often as i can tho. enjoyy

Nathan's POV

"How much longer till we get there?"

"you just asked that like 2 minutes ago!"

"Well sorry!" She said hitting me with her purse. _She's just too cute. _"C'mon how much longer I already forgot."

"fine fine, it's only been 8 hours! We still have 6 more hours." I told her while leaning back into my chair. I looked opened the window so that the sun came in. "Aghh!! Shut it!" She covered her face into her hands.

"Hales... it's not that bright." I laughed and took her hand off her eyes. "No! Shut it!" She reached over and shut it. "Damn you're really picky."

"Okay c'mon let's get back to what we were talking about." she said. She sat facing me an lifted the arm rest that seperated us so there was one big chair. "What are you're parents like?" "Well my dad's an ass. Mom's okay. Can be really annoying sometimes. Okay well most of the time." I said without looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked me. I looked at her and saw she wasn't smiling anymore. "Dan... my dad... he slept with Lucas's mom Karen, and got her pregnant at the end of senior year in high school. Then left her and 3 months later slept with my mom. And... ever since then he always pressured me into winning basket ball and stuff.So..."

Haley's POV

_i know Brooke said the Scott family is screwed up but... i didn't know it was this..._ "I'm... sorry Nathan..." I held his hand. And he looked up at me. He smiled and then said, "Well... Now I can get away from them when ever, I mean I'm not in high school anymore. So... What's your family like?'

"It's the complete opposite of yours. 6 brothers and sisters. I'm the youngest. I have 3 nephews and 2 neices. Whenever I go to a family get together, they I never know what to do with all the noise. You can never be bored with them. It's crazy!" I laughed and saw him smile.

"But you're really close with Lucas right? That's a good thing about your family huh?" I added. "yeah. I mean, Since me and Lucas are close, Karen see's me as a son too. So when ever I need help i go to them." He said.

We spent the rest of the time talking about ourselves. I learned a lot about him. Finally the plane landed we got off, went through immigration and went through baggage claim.

"I mean seriously why Japan?"

"What do you mea why Japan?"

"Why did they choose to get married in Japan?"

"How am I supposed to know?" He answered sounding really clueless.

"Thanks that helps SO much!" I said sarcastically. He poked me on the side. I let out a loud squeak. About 15 people looked at us confused. "I'm going to kill you." I threatened holding onto my waist trying to block it from him.

"Yeah right. You couldn't even beat me in thumb war!" "Oh shut up!" I was now backed up against the wall. "Don't… you… Dare…" I said slowly. He smirked and started tickling me.

"NO!! NATHAN!... pleaseee! Okay I give up! I shouldn't have poked you!" I said breathlessly. He finally stopped and looked at me. Just when he was about to turn away he heard me say, "coughishouldhavepokedyoucough."

"Oh that's it." He came after me and just when he was about to tickle me he tripped and his lips crashed onto mine.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-hey thanks for the reviews im glad those who are reading this like it so far. I have ideas of what to do in the later chapters. So as soon as i get onto the computer i will post up the ideas enjoy

haley's POV

_He came after me and just when he was about to tickle me he tripped and his lips crashed onto mine._

I kissed him back. _What? What's happening? I... I can't do this... _I pulled away from him and backed away.

"What... What was that?" I asked. I gripped onto my luggage tighter. "I... I don't know." I could see him slightly blushing. I could tell he was thinking about it. "Stop thinking about it!" I yelled. I saw him smirk. He was waiting for me to smile, but I wasn't about to. Suddenly i heard a familiar voice behind me.

"TUTOR GIRL!" I turned around and saw Brooke running towards me. With a blonde brooding tall boy behind him smiling. "TIGGER!" I yelled. I ran to her and we hugged.

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come." I said as she hugged me even tighter. "I was lying. You know for tutor girl you're kinida dumb." She said. She was still smiling like an idiot and let go of me. I looked to my right and saw Nathan and Lucas doing a weird handshake.

"oh very manly! A secret handshake!" I said with Brooke while seperating them. "So... you must be Haley." The blonde said. _So... this is Lucas. He looks nothing like Nathan..._ "yeah. I'm guessing you're Lucas?" "Yeah." He answered. Brooke skipped passed us. We watched her jump up and down in front of Nathan. "You must be my new brother in law!" She started clapping her hands and was laughing. Nathan looked like he thought she was crazy. _Normal Brooke... And normal reaction for people who first met her. _

"Hey hey, pretty girl you're scarying him." Lucas said. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry. I'm Nathan. You're my soon to be sister in law." He said. He patted her head. And she started laughing again. "Wow you don't know how much of a five year old u act like sometimes." I said cutting between them again.

"Oh yea. You know we should go to the train now. It's going to leave soon." Brooke said. She swung an arm around me, and I put an arm around her too. "Don't worry let broody take your stuff." She said laughing. In the back I heard Lucas say, "i feel like I'm a pack mule."

Nathan's POV

Lucas was talking to me but I wasn't listening. I kept staring at the petite blonde girl infront of me. "So... I saw that kiss before." Then i snapped back into real life. "What?" I asked.

" I saw you trip and kiss her." he repeated. "Oh... don't tell me Brooke saw." I said. _She better not. She's probably going to jump around and tell me to make a move or something._

FLASHBACK

_"You see Brooke has this thing for hooking people up. I mean once she even see's a hug she'll try to match them up." Haley said eating her ice cream. _

_"Wow... How many times has that happened?" I asked taking another bite of my oreos. "Too many times to count!" We both started laughing. "Okay what happened at the one that went most overboard?" I asked curiously. _

_"Okay... So my friend Peyton, she liked my other friend Jake and he liked her to but they never did anythig about it, and stupid her she told Brooke. So during school, and she made me help her by the way. So at like midnight we broke into Jacks dorm, put a cloth over his mouth and tied him up. We brought him to the janitors closet in the school. We LEFT him there until school started. And we pushed Peyton in there at like 8 am. And Brooke locked the door. Finally at the end of the school day around like 4 i think she finally let them out and they were together eversince." We started to laugh. But I started to laugh even harder when she accidentely smudged her icecream into her face. _She's adorable... _i thought as i watched her whip it off._

END FLASHBACK

"So what are you guys together?" He asked me. "I…"

_I want to be more than friends… but what does she want?_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! Well there are going to be a few more chapters until they get together. So just live with it! Enjoy

Nathan's POV

Now we're in the hotel. It's been about 3 hours since the kiss… and I still can't stop thinking about it.

FLASHBACK

"_So what? Are you guys together?"_ _Asked Lucas._

"_I… I really don't know. I mean I want to be with her. But… after I kissed her she backed away and she looked like she regretted it." I said. _Damn why do I like this girl so much? I've only known her for what? A day? Ugh!

"_Hey Nathan." I snapped back to life and saw Haley right in front of me just staring at me. "Are you okay?" She asked. _God… does she know what she can do to me? _"Sorry." I looked down at her, and she smiled at me. Then the annoying nosey voice brought us back from our little moment. _

"_TUTOR GIRL HOT SHOT HURRY UP!" _

END OF FLASHBACK

I looked over at the clock. _3 am… I should go to bed._ I turned out the light and fell onto my bed. And I slowly fell into deep sleep, with dreams about the girl.

Haley's POV

_Wow it's 3 am… I'm not tired though… I guess I'll go on the laptop. _When I was about to go for it Brooke bursted through my door.

"Hey best friend." She said sitting on my bed. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Lucas."

"Nah. He's sleeping already. Said he had a long day. I'm wide awake though." "Wow." "So… I have a question…" She said pulling me down onto the bed so I was sitting across from her. "What?" I asked.

"GET TOGETHER WITH HOT SHOT!" She screamed at me. "THAT'S NOT A QUESTION!" I screamed back. "C'mon Tutor girl! I know you want to!"

"What!? How? I don't want to! He's my friend okay? I don't want to wreck our friendship!"

"Hales! C'mon I saw the way you two looked at each other before. I could totally see it." She said with a pleading look.

"Brooke… I'm not going to do that okay? You know what happened with Chris last time." I said looking down. "C'mon Haley. You're over him. Do something with Nathan Please?" Brooke asked again. "No." I said flatly.

"Look can't you just do something for me?" "Brooke… I can't." "Haley! C'mon you were friends with Chris… and yea you guys went out. Then it got ruined. But still! He was always an ass!" She said trying to get to me. "Brooke! Look, I really like Nathan as a friend though! I'm not going to do anything. I don't even like him that way!" I tried to tell her. She looked away and then got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Haley… please, just think about it okay? I see the way you two look at each other I can tell he likes you. And I know you actually like him." With that she left the room. I layed down and slowly fell asleep.

_I walked into the room and saw Chris sitting on the couch. "Hey Chris," I said sitting next to him. "Hales… I need to talk to you." "Sure. What's—" I was suddenly cut off when he kissed my lips. I kissed him back. _

_After what seemed like a life time we broke apart. "What was that?" I mumbled against his lips. _I like Chris… more than friends… is this really happening? _"I want to be with you Hales… Will you be my girlfriend?""Yes!" I said. I kissed him again. _

_3 months later_

"_C'mon Hales! Come to the party It'll be fun." Chris pleaded me. _Does he even know me? I don't like parties… _"I don't like parties Chris." "C'mon you could spend time with me." He said putting an arm around me. "I'll think about it. I'll see you there if I end up going." I said finally giving in. "yes! Thanks Hales!" He took his arm off me and ran out of the dorm._

_3 hours later._

_I stepped into the dorm where the party was. I found Brooke dancing and she spotted me too. "Hey, where's Chris?" I asked her. "Who knows?!" She said. I could tell that she was drunk. "Okay thanks Brooke I'll try looking for him then." I walked away from her. _

_I started walking into each room…. Which wasn't that many rooms. Finally I came to the last room. It was at the end of a long hall way. I was about to open it until I heard someone talking. And I knew that voice. _

"_It's okay. The Keller isn't into Haley. They're good friends, good friends could never be something more." _Chris… _"Okay… Take me…" I heard a girls voice say. I opened the door wide an saw them naked. Chris was on top and they were kissing. _

"_WHAT THE—" Chris began he stopped when he saw me at the door way. "Haley… this isn't what it looks like…" He started. "Sure. Let's see you told me before that I should come to this _

_party to hang out with you. Then I come and I see you having sex with some whore?!" I yelled. I saw some people behind me watching what was going on. _

"_Haley please! I was going to stop it! I was right before you cam in through the door!" "Sure you were Chris. I heard you say that you weren't into me. And that good friends never become a couple. We're over Chris. Stay the hell away from me from now on!" I ran out of there and back at home. _

I woke up from my bed. _I can't…After everything that happened with Chris… I never spoke to him again. I want to talk to Nathan though… _"Ugh! What the hell am I supposed to do!?" I imagined me and Nathan together. Holding hands, cuddling, kissing… I suddenly got all the feelings that I get when he kissed me.

"Maybe it won't be so bad after all…" I said as I slowly fell back asleep, and dreamed about the boy. 


	5. AN SO SORRYY

I'm sooo sorry for not updating that much! I was away over the weekend in a different town. I will try to update tomorrow, if not I will update once I get back to America! But I'm sorry again because after about a week when I get back to America I have to leave again for Canada for another week! I'm sorry I will update a lot and make the chapters longer when I get back home! I have many ideas so I will type them as soon as I get back! Bear with me, thanks.

Hannah aka Bakagrl!!


	6. chapter 5

AN: Okay, again I'm sorry but this chapter is a little bit longer. I just got back from Japan and I'm totally Jet lagged. Sorry I didn't update earlier on Thursday I went to china town in the morning and saw dark knight with my friends. I ended up sleeping over at my friends house, and that same day I had a party to go to for my friend that's moving away. When i got home i immidiatly slept and i woke up a few hours ago. I'm going to type a new chapter soon! enjoy!

Haley's POV

_Ugh! What time is it?_ I woke up and looked at my phone it read 1 new text message. _Who texted me at… 11 am? Never mind. _I opened it and saw Nathan Scott.

"Hey, can you come over? Dying of boredom."

**Flashback to when he kissed her. **

I snapped back to real life. I opened it and started to type back. "Sure. I'll be there in 10." I got up, put on jean shorts, and a white tank top. I walked next door and knocked. But when he opened it, he was only in his boxers and he looked like he just woke up.

_Oh God… How strong is this guy? And does he have to look so… _I stopped staring at him when I suddenly heard a cough. I looked up and saw Nathan smirking. "What are you doing here?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

"You and you're ego…" I muttered softly. "What was that?" "Nothing. What do you mean what am I doing here? You texted to see if I could come over!" I tried pushing him back but he wouldn't budge.

"Damn you're weak!" He started laughing, then said, "Yeah… Well look at the time I sent it 'Oh Smart one'." "What?" I took out my phone and looked at the time it read 1 am. "Wow… Okay…" I said laughing. "Sorry for waking you…" I looked at him once more then headed back to my room, until I felt him pull my arm back to him.

"Nah, I'm awake now. Let's go have…" He looked at the time. "Lunch." "Are you sure?" "Yeah it's fine. Just wait a minute so I can get dressed." I looked at him again… and his perfectly built body. _This is killing me…_I guess he saw me staring because I heard him say, "Or… maybe you don't want me to get dressed." I looked up at him and realized now he was right there towering over me.

"SHUT UP!" I said whiling spinning around. But I came again, came to looking up at him. "Damn Hales… You're really short." He patted my head. I pouted and kicked him. "Just go put some clothes on!"

Nathan's POV

I walked back into the hotel. _She's so cute…_

**Flash back to a few seconds earlier when he pats her head.**

I put on a pair of brown shorts and a red polo. I went out back to Haley. "Hey shorty." I pulled her up from the couch and pushed her in front of me out of the door. "Ugh! Shut up!" She said laughing.

2 hours later

We were back in her hotel after lunch. We were sitting on the bed flipping through channels. "This place has really funny commercials." I said laughing.

On the TV there was a girl running in a white room because her hair was so soft from shampoo. I looked over at Haley who was laughing like crazy because of what she was watching.

"It's not THAT funny Hales." I said pushing her so she fell off the bed. "Hey!" I looked at her and she jumped on top of me. I let her pin me down. She tried tickling me. _Too bad I'm not ticklish. _

"you're not ticklish?" She asked sitting up straight on my stomach. "No I'm not. Are you?" I asked. She bit her lip and shook her head no. _She is! _"Oh really?" I flipped us over so I was on top of her and started to tickle her. "Nathan! Please!… Stop!" She kept squirming under me. _God She's beautiful. _

I finally stopped, I looked down at her and she was breathing heavily. I slowly bent my head down… until she said, "You're a great friend… you know that?" I felt like my heart just stopped beating.

Haley's POV

I looked up at him. He looked broken.

"Really? We're just friends?"

"Yea." _Lie._

"You don't want to be more?"

"No, You're a really good friend." _Lie._

"You don't have any feelings?"

"No!" _BIG LIE._ I got up from under him and walked near the door. "I gotta go." I said with out looking at him. I turned the door knob but before I left I asked him. "Do you?" I looked at him and he didn't say anything.

I shut the door behind me but not before I heard him say "Yes."


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Okay I'm going to have breakfast soon so I'm not going to make this chapter that long

AN: Okay I'm going to have breakfast soon so I'm not going to make this chapter that long! I'm sorry to leave you hanging with Nathan and Haley but I should think that you will like this chapter! Enjoy

Haley's POV

_Did I just hear him say yes? God what is wrong with me!? Why did I have to lie! _ I went back into my hotel room. I layed down on my bed and hugged my pillow. _If I only I kissed him when he was about to… I could have been with him right now. _

I didn't hear the door opened so I screamed, "DAMN IT!" "Geez Tutor girl! You scream really loud!" Brooke yelled at me covering her ears. "Sorry…" I said looking away. She sat next to me on my bed. "You want to talk about it?"

"He just had to do that!" I yelled getting up. "What happened Hales?" "Nathan happened! We were hanging out… and he started tickling me. He somehow ended up on top of me and then just when he was about to kiss me I really don't know why I did but I told him that he was a great friend!"

I fell onto my bed frontward, plopping my face into my pillow. "Haley! Why did you say that! I thought you liked him!" Brooke said taking the pillow from under me. "I don't know! He started asking me if I really did feel nothing, and if I really thought that we couldn't be more than friends. I said no but I knew that I was lying!"

"Haley… look do you really want to be with Nathan?" "Yes." I said looking into her eyes. "Then go to him and tell him!" she hit me with the pillow.

2 hours later

I was wearing jean shorts, and a light pink spaghetti strap over my swimsuit. I sat by the pool on the chairs. I walked over to the vending machines and was going to get orange juice until someone started talking to me in English thank God.

"Hey." He said to me. "Hey."

"I'm Carl. What's your name?" he asked me looking at me up and down. "Haley." We shook hands and walked back to the chairs having a light conversation.

30 minutes later

"So I mean, they just keep on screaming whenever there's a bug!" He said for the billionth time today. He keeps talking about bugs its kind of freaking me out. I slowly started to daydream.

I was still talking to Carl, but Nathan was right next to him. "I can't believe you'd rather give him a chance than me." He said casually. "C'mon Nate, I'm trying to talk to Carl here." I said acting like I didn't need him.

"_Fine… just stop thinking about me." He disappeared. I tried paying attention to Carl again but I kept thinking about Nathan. Then he showed up again this time right next to me. "Can't do it can you?" He said smiling._

"_What's wrong about thinking about you?" I asked turning to him.  
_

"_I don't get it… What's good about this guy?" He asked. "He's… a nice person." I answered. "C'mon just take the napkin and kill it!" Carl yelled. _

"_C'mon Hales give us a chance!" He said to me. "Nathan it's too hard." "Why? Because it'll be too weird? That's not going to happen Hales. Look I've liked you ever since I saw you in the plane." He exclaimed. _

"_Nate… you've become a really close friend of mine. I mean if I lost you-" He cut me off and said, "Whoa, what makes you think we're not going to last?" "Have you ever been in a relationship where it has worked out?" I asked. _

"… _no, but that's not the point, You and I are perfect for each other. Right?" The look on my face gave him my answer. "Now the question is… do you want to be with me?" he asked me looking into my eyes. "I didn't think about it that much…" I lied. "Well… think harder." He pulled me closer and kissed me. It was a long and passionate kiss until he broke apart and went away. _

I came back to life and said, "Wow…" "Exactly!" Carl yelled thinking that I got his point. "Hey… you wonna… get something to eat later? Around 7?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry… but… I can't. I have to go. Bye!" I left him there and went back to find the man that's taking my heart.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys I'm really sorry for not posting so much sooner. But since I came back from the sleep over with my friends I have been busy hanging out with them and my family. My brother is leaving once again back to Japan soon. I had a great time at six flags kingda ka was FUCKING AWSOME!! And now my friend is moving today in a few hours. I'm going to Canada soon too. But my brother is bringing his laptop. So if I can I will update. But if I can't I'm sorry and please bare with me for a week. I'll try to update tomorrow morning if I have enough time. Sorry. When I come back I will TRY to update every night if not every other night. Enjoy.

Nathan's POV

(by the way this is all happening while the things were happening to Haley.)

_Damn it. What's wrong with me? I need to get a grip. I've only known her for 2 days. We're going back to where we live in like a week. It's not going to work out!_

**Ooh Ooh, for you**

I was lying down on my bed. It's been about an hour after Haley left and I'm still freaked out as hell. _I mean why the hell did I keep asking her that? Did she hear me when I said yes? If she did what's she going to say? I have so many questions!_ I got up and decided to go to the pool. But when I went out I really wished I didn't go out in the first place.

Down there. Yes, right there in front of me, Haley was talking to this other guy. She was smiling. He was smiling. And now their laughing. I felt a little jealousy come over me. "Something's wrong with me?" I muttered to myself. I started walking back up to my hotel room suddenly not wanting to swim anymore.

**I had a change of heart  
But don't know where to start  
What I'm about to say may surprise you  
But now I see it clear, life ain't always fair, oh  
What can you do, when you don't wanna hurt him  
Cause you dont deserve him and theres no other way, yeah yeah**

Haley's POV

(later on and she just left Carl)

_God where is he?!_ I went back upstairs and went to his room again. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I looked around and kept looking.

**I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you**

_C'mon Nathan you gotta help me out here. Where are you?!_ I groaned out loud and continued looking.

Nathan's POV

(Back to earlier)

When I went back to my hotel room there was a girl that looked really lost. She looked around my age. Red hair, slim body┘ hot body┘ I dozed off until a certain face came into my head.

Haley's face.

And I just can't go another day Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah

I kept thinking about Haley again┘ Maybe It's my fault. Maybe I deserved all this┘

Until the girl in front of me came over to me and was now talking. I started to pay attention to what she was saying.

**Don't know what to say  
Guess I'll take the blame  
Eventually it was bound to happen  
I know you played your part  
I aint trying to make it hard  
But it's the right thing to do**

"Hey. I'm Rachel. You don't look Japanese here so... you speak English right?" She asked. "Nathan. And yes I do speak English." I answered her.

"I don't know where I am. Can you help me?"

"Where's your room?" "I don't remember." She said laughing. "What?" I started laughing too. "How did that happen?" "I don't know! I was left my room and started walking around and I didn't remember the number!" She said. "C'mon I'll take you downstairs just hold on. I need to put this away in my room." I said starting to walk away from her.

"Can I come?"

I turned around and faced her. "Sure." I said smiling. When we got back to my room, we went in and I put down my towel. I was about to get my socks but when I turned around Rachel's lips were over mine. Haley. I broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," She said. She got up but I stopped her. _Maybe... she could help me stop liking Haley._

**When you dont wanna hurt him  
Cause you dont deserve him  
And theres no other way, yeah yeah yeah**

2 hours later

I was still with Rachel. Now we were on my couch. Her shirt and pants were off and I only had my boxers and a tank on. We were still making out but all I could think about still was the girl. Then I heard a knock on my door. I went to get it. Rachel went to the bathroom while I answered it. And when I did... I saw none other than... Haley.

**I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you**

"Hey..." She whispered. "Haley... What are--" But I was cut off when her lips crashed onto mine. _Oh my God Haley's kissing me Oh my God Oh my God!_ I kissed her back and put my arms around her waist. And she wrapped her arms around my neck. After a little while I broke apart in the need of air. We were both breathing heavily.

"I heard you before." She looked at me straight in the eyes. "You said you did think of all of those... I'm sorry about before. I mean something like this happened in the past and it didn't work out and... I thought that we could be something worth fighting for."

"Haley--" I tried but she cut me off again. "Nathan I really like you. I want to be with you. And--"

**Now that you know the truth  
Just wanna be with you, can't hold back  
This is real, cause what we share  
It's undeniable, don't wanna hide no more  
Here I am, and I'm coming for you  
Oh**

This time I cut her off and kissed her. It was a long passionate kiss and I never wanted it to stop.

**I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you**

But... of course... "Nathan?" I heard someone call for me.

**And I just can't go another day Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah**

We couldn't have our happy ending just yet. I broke the kiss and looked into Haley's eyes that looked confused, happy, and hurt. I looked behind me and there was Rachel... in nothing but a bed sheet.

**I'm breakin down, I just cant take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you (for you)**

AN2 - That song was Coming for you by Jojo


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Hey. I'm back from Canada today my family is coming over i have pulled an all nighter because i started watching wanted on the internet and it its AMAZINGG. well enjoy this chapter. I will update tomorrow if i can. Haley's POV

_I'm so confused. Was that..._

"Tutor girl! I haven't seen you since high school!" _Ah yes it is. _"Rach-oe!" _What the hell is she doing here?_

"Were you and Nate just kissing?" She asked me looking back and forth. I looked away and so did Nathan. By that Rachel knew.

"Wow. Guess you're Tutor slut now." She said seriously. _Were they sleeping together?_ I looked at her and then realized that she was only wearing a bed sheet around her waist.

_That answers my question... _I could feel my anger coming. "Rach...," i walked closer to her so that I was looking up to her. "Why do you always end up sleeping with guys that I'm with?" She smiled and me and started laughing. "Please?! You with Nathan!? I mean seriously! You guys are totally different. And Chris oh god that was such a long time ago. Geez its just sex."

_I hate this bitch. _"I mean c'mon. Even if you two were just kissing, that doesnt mean that you're still not the "goodie goodie" you were in high school. And Nate is... hot." I was about to say something until Nathan came up between us.

"Hey hey... Rachel... Haley's right we are together." He said. A part of me is happy he just said we are together. But the rest of me is hurting because of him.

"You know... Actually we're not together." I had to fight the tears that were about to come out now. "We were about to... but then Rach-oe messed it up. have a good time you two!" I yelled while walking away.

When i heard the door behind me close. I ran... and ran... fast to Brooke's room. Tears were freely falling down my face. _God Damnit! Why do i like him so much already!?_

I bursted into the room since it was never locked and found Brooke on the couch watching TV with Lucas. "Oh God Haley!" She ran to me and hugged me. I held onto her and just cried. Cried because of Rachel and Nathan... cried because of Nathan... and cried because I got everything... and lost everything... in about 10 minutes.

We went over to the couch where I was also hugged by Lucas. I saw Brooke signal Lucas to leave. And when I heard the door shut, Brooke asked me, "What's wrong Haley?"

"I told Nathan... i told him... that i like him... that I wanted to be with him..." I started crying again. I couldn't stop the tears. _Why do i like him so much? i like him... he's with rachel... i like him... but he's... with rachel... i was too late..._

I explained the rest of the story to Brooke. After what seemed like a lifetime of silence Brooke started to talk again. "He's a--"

"Jerk, ass, and BASTARD!" Peyton ran in from the Brooke's bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She sat on the other side of me and put an arm around me. "Peyt! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ah... i came today a few hours ago... slept woke up... heard you come in... and listed through the door. Who ever this guy is... he's a jerk!" She said hugging me tighter. We all laughed.

Nathan's POV

Lucas came into my hotel room. Rachel just left, and I was still bummed out about Haley. _Why the hell did i not go after her before?!_

FLASHBACK

_"C'mon Nate." Rachel pushed me into the bedroom again. She let the bedsheet fall, and she was wearing nothing. But all i could think about was Haley. _

_"Rachel... i don't want to." I said looking away from her when she sat next to me. She started kissing my neck, and she mumbled,"Because of tutor slut?" _

_I got angry and got up. I got all her clothes together, gave them to her and pushed her out of my hotel room, ignoring her saying hey, nate, and c'mon. _

_But before i pushed her out i said, "haley's not a slut. For all i know, you're the fucking slut. Don't come back here, and don't do anything to Haley." I shut the door in her face and started cleaning up around the hotel, it seemed dirty... now. _

END FLASHBACK

"Hey Nate." Lucas came and sat next to me on the bed. "Hey man. What are you doing here? shouldn't you be with Brooke or something?" I asked.

"Actually, Haley came in cryin--" "WAIT WHAT?" I yelled. _She was crying?_ "Where is she? Is she still there? I have to go and talk to her!" I yelled all together really fast. I started changing, but then Lucas stopped me.

"Hey, hey give her some space. She seemed really broken up." He said trying to calm me down. "Just... calm down Nate."

_How the hell can I calm down when the girl I love-- wait did i just say love? Oh God!_

"Lucas... i need to talk to her!" I said again trying to get out of his grasp. "hey... little brother... What's wrong? What did you do?" He asked me sitting down patting the seat next to him for me to sit. I explained everything that happened. When I finished he whistled and looked around the room, then suddenly got up from where he was sitting.

"Oh God! You were on this couch!" He got up and started spinning around trying to get the "germs" off of him. _What a dork haha. _"Dude.. did you not listen to the last part i was cleaning this place up for the past hour." I said while laughing.

"Oh... he stopped and smiled. "Okay then. Well... just wait another hour until you go to her okay? Just give her some space." He said patting my shoulder.

"Yeah... okay." We sat down and started watching TV. _This is gonna be a long wait. _

**One hour later**

"Kay, c'mon let's go!" I pulled Lucas up quickly put on my shoes and we went to Lucas's room.

Lucas opened the door and we walked in. "Dude... i think there was an ice cream tornado here." I said to Lucas. we looked around the room and suddenly a girl with Blonde hair came running out followed by Brooke and... Haley who were spraying whip cream everywhere.

"Peyton! You're so going to pay!" I heard Brooke yell. She had ice cream in her hair and now the the blonde had whipcream in her hair because of Brooke. I saw Haley notice me and she stopped in her tracks. Soon the blonde and Brooke stopped too.

"Get out." Brooke said facing me. "Haley i need to talk to you." Ignoring Brooke I started walking closer to Haley but the blonde went in front of me.

"Hi! i don't believe we met. I'm Peyton. Brooke and Haley's other best friend. You are?" She said in a sweet voice smiling, she stuck out her hand.

"Nathan." I took her hand but then before i knew it my face started to feel hot. Blondie Peyton slapped me. "Stay the hell away from her." Peyton said smiling. She let go of my arm. I heard Brooke laughing and Haley was just watching. I looked at her and she finally spoke. "Just go... and stay out of my life." Her voice cracked. But i couldn't do anything about it.

When i was about to leave I turned back and said, "I can leave this room right now. But i'm not going to leave you're life. I can already see I mean a lot to you. I'm going to make things right. Hales You--" "JUST GET OUT!" She yelled. I saw her face tear stained and it was killing me. _Oh god..._ I felt my eyes water and I left the hotel room. And maybe her life.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Hey. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My family came over yesterday and today my friends came over and my best friend is lending me "Breaking Dawn" which is awsome so far by the way. Well I've been hooked on the book and now I'm updating. I"m sorry for doing that to Naley... but I promise you finish this chapter and you'll be happy. This chapter is longer than others so Enjoy

No ones POV

Its been 3 days and it was finally Brooke's wedding day. Through out the whole day, and the past few days Haley has been avoiding Nathan. Everytime she saw him she walked faster and went somewhere else.

**My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you ' or is it me?**

_Damn I need to talk to her!_ Nathan thought as he kept watching Haley dance with Brooke and Peyton. _Shes beautiful... Damn I screwed up so much... _I went outside and sat under a tree.

He heard footsteps and looked up. And in front of him... was Haley.

He got up quickly and stood there looking at her. Finally he broke the silence.

"I've missed you..." He looked into her eyes and he saw pain. _Oh God... _

"Surprisingly me too." They stood there in silence. "Look--" They both said at the same time. "You first..." Haley said.

"Look... I know we've not known each other for a long time... but... please Haley. I want to be with you. I was in pain... and I was bummed out that you said no... and that I said yes. I was so confused and... I wasn't thinking!" "Nathan--" "Look Haley... I want to be with you. I want all the same things you want. I know you know that. Why would i keep trying to talk to you?"

"Nathan. Look. I've missed you... so so much. But... You said YES! When I left! I heard you! And... you know it's kinda obvious that if you like someone then... you keep liking that person! You don't sleep with someone else to ease the pain!" She had tears forming in her eyes now.

**And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do**

"Haley! I didn't sleep with her! I kept thinking about you!" His voice was getting higher.

"Did you stop her?" She asked me. Now tears were rolling down her face. I didn't say anything.

"I guess that's my answer..." She started to walk away.

**But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over**

"Haley!" I yelled, but she didn't turn back.

**I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head**

I sat down and started to hit my head with a rock. (not in a bad way) I could feel my eyes watering up. I heard footsteps again and looked up fast to see if it was Haley.

But instead... it was the person I least expected... Peyton.

"Hey..." She said. He looked at her with a confused look.

"Okay look, Me and Brooke keep seeing you watch Haley. And I came out and saw you hitting your head with... a rock... which is kinda weird by the way... and... well I'm sorry." She looked down at the floor and they sat there in silence until he started talking.

"For what?"

"For slapping you... yelling at you... and for losing Haley."

"Why are you sorry?" He asked. He was really curious why she would do this. The last time he saw her she was a bitch.

"Well I'm not blind. I can see that you are actually sorry. And I can see that Haley still likes you. And I can see that... you two would be perfect for each other." She said. she looked at him and smiled. "C'mon... let's go in. I'll try talking to Haley. See if she can forgive you... but it'll take sometime." She got up and held out a hand.

"C'mon." He took her hand and got up. They went back into the room. They saw Haley walking into the bathroom. Peyton went after her while Nathan sat at the table and tried to get Haley out of his head.

**I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die**

Peyton walked into the bathroom and saw Haley resting on the sink crying.

"Haley?" She asked softly. She touched her arm and Haley quickly turned around and hugged Peyton. She hid her face into her neck, and just cried.

Finally after her tears went away slightly, Peyton said something, "I talked to Nathan."

When Haley heard that she lifted her head up, backed away and looked at Peyton. "Why?" She asked. "Haley... I can tell that you like each other. You know you do. And you know he likes you." Haley glared at her and Peyton lifted her hands like she was innocent.

"Hey I'm just saying... why are you about to give up on you guys?" She put her hands down and haley just looked to the floor.

**But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back**

"He didn't try to stop it... I believe that he didn't have sex with Rachel... But he didn't try to stop!" Tears were falling from her face again. "He told me he was thinking about me! If he was... why wouldn't he do ANYTHING about the slut that was all over him!? God I HATE HIM!" Her hand went to her mouth as she just cried even more.

"Haley... I can see the way he looks at you. He loves you... And I know you do to." She said softly.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM! I **HATE** HIM!" Haley yelled again. Peyton thanked God the bathroom was empty and soundproof.

"HALEY DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?! I **know** you love him! And I **know** that he loves you! If he didn't, why would he keep trying to get you to talk to him!? Why is it that after you left, he had TEARS in his eyes!" She was now inches away from Haley and they were looking at each other straight in the eyes.

"And if YOU don't love HIM... Then why are you crying like this? Why are you making such a big deal of this... this guy that you've only known for 5 days? Why do you feel so... BROKEN?" Peyton held Haley's hand. "C'mon Haley. Give him a chance He's worth it."

She let go and left Haley in the bathroom alone thinking.

**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever**

The wedding ended. And they all went back to the hotel. After a long time of thinking she finally went to Nathan's room... and knocked on the door. He answered and looked at her and smiled. He hugged her tight... and she hugged him back. But the let go and pushed him away after a little while.

"C'mon Hales... you gotta believe me here. Just forget this ever happened. We both know that we should be together. We know everything about each other, we can tell if the other person is hurt, I can tell by your eyes that you're in pain! And if you let me... I can take away all the pain. I can take it away... if you just give me a second chance..."

"Nathan... Why didn't you stop her?" She asked looking into his eyes. She saw tears, she too felt her eyes watering up.

"Haley, I wasn't thinking! I was TRYING SO HARD to get you out of my head! I thought that maybe if I slept with her, I could somehow get over you!" He said.

She looked away like she didn't believe him.

**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever**

"Haley... I... I love you." "Nath--" She was cut off when his lips crashed onto hers.

He held her close to him. She kissed him back, and felt his touge run across her bottom lip and she let him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. They kept kissing but they had to stop since humans need to breathe. She held onto him and smiled against his lips.

"I love you too." She said as her mouth dove into his again.

**It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over**

Song used in this chapter -

It's not over - Secondhand Serenade


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Hey. Sorry i didnt update in a while. Summer is almost over and i have been spending a lot of time with my friends. oh by the way me and my friend made this video about all of our favorite hot guys celebrities. It's a long story about how we made it... long story short here is the link if you want to watch it. /watch?vAAlLQDAUrZg .Enjoy!

Haley's POV

I looked around the room. I saw Jake's arm around Peyton, and Brooke sitting on Lucas's lap. I was sitting between Nathan's legs, with his arms around me.

**It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby**

It's been a month since the wedding. A month and 5 days since Peyton met Jake. A few weeks since Brooke announced she was pregnant. And a month since Nathan and I were finally together.

_Flashback_

_Haley... I... I love you." "Nath--" She was cut off when his lips crashed onto hers._

_He held her close to him. She kissed him back, and felt his touge run across her bottom lip and she let him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. They kept kissing but they had to stop since humans need to breathe. She held onto him and smiled against his lips._

_"I love you too." She said as her mouth dove into his again. _

**Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all right**

_10 minutes later_

_I was sitting on his couch making out with him. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I deepened the kiss but then realized _This isn't me... We need to talk about this first... in case something happens again and we might loose this again. _but before I could,_

_ Nathan pulled away first. He took his hands off my waist and held my hands. _

_"You believe me right? That I was just hurting... And I was trying to get rid of the pain. All you need to know is that I love you. I know its only been 5 days... but I love you Haley James."_

_"I love you too." I kissed him again. but after a few seconds Brooke, Peyton and Lucas came into the room. _

**It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel**

_"OH MY GOD YOU'RE TOGETHER!?" Brooke screamed. We broke apart and looked at them. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks. _

_"Yes!! The talk I had with you guys worked!" Peyton yelled punching the air. "Congrats guys." Lucas said smiling then he tried calming Brooke down who was still rambling questions and jumping around. _

_"Wait P. Saywer... what are you talking about? What talk? Why wasn't I involved with this?!" She started shaking Peyton's shoulders really hard. I could see that blondie looked like she was about to throw up or something. _

_"STOP STOP STOP!! THEY KEPT **STOP!!**_**" **_Finally Brooke let go of her and let her explain. _

_"I talked to them both seperatly before since they kept ignoring each other. AND IT WORKED BOO YA!!" "Okay c'mon girl's... we should give them some space." _

_"Thanks luke!" me and nathan called out at the same time. _

_5 days later_

_We came back to America a week ago. I was with Peyton at the cafe for lunch. We were waitered by a good looking _Sorry Nathan_ waiter. He totally had something for Peyton. _

_"Hey he likes you." I told her. _

_"you think?" She asked. _

**It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love**

_"Do you really need to ask that? I mean c'mon he keeps 'forgetting' things and keeps coming back here, and when he needs to say something he talks to you, and he's looking at you right now." _

_30 minutes later i went to the bathroom, when i came back Peyton had this goofy smile on her face._

_"What's with you?" "he asked me out!" she yelled whispering. "Oh my God!" i squeeled. _

**Time am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby  
Maybe it's everything were dreaming of  
We waited long enough**

_"His name is Jake Jagelski" _

_END FLASHBACK_

Since then they have been together. Since then brooke and lucas have been married. Since then Me and Nathan were finally together.

"Hey babe tell them what's going on with the baby." Brooke said to Lucas. "I thought you wanted to." He said.

"You tell them... i want you to." She asnwered again.

"Guess what guys," he said.

"What?" We all asked.

"WE'RE HAVING A GIRL!" Brooke and Lucas yelled. We all got up and gave them a 'congradualtions' and some of us squeeled coughjakecough and we hugged them.

**Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby**

We were all happy, sitting there laughing, watching movies, talking.

Until someone I've heard so much about came into the house. Someone who everyone talks shit about, and how they say the person's an ass.

**Dan Scott.**


	12. Chapter 11

AN: hey i'm sorry i havent updated in such a long time. School's starting soon, woo hooo coughHELLNOcough. tomorrow im going to this big end of summer sleep over, I've been forgetting to update a lot. I'm sorry about that. I've been told that this year the homework will feel like it was tripled from last year yay for me. Did you all watch the first episode of the 6th season yesterday? I'm serious I will STAB Carrie and Victoria! I literally started to cry when I saw the prievew for the next episode and you see Brookes face all bruised. Well, don't want to leave you hanging so enjoy the chapter!

3rd POV

Everyone looked at the door to see who stepped into the apartment. It was Dan Scott.

"Well, well seems like both my sons got them selves whores." He smiled and looked at Lucas and Brooke, then at Nathan and Haley.

You could see the fury in Lucas and Nathan's eyes, you could see that Brooke and Haley were scared, and then there was a very confused Jake and Peyton.

"Dan what the hell are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"Sheesh, you forgot how to address your own father Nate? What happened to you?"

"You happened Dan. Get the hell out of here!" Lucas yelled getting up from his seat. "I don't expect it from Nathan. But I do expect it from you, but geez can't you be a little bit polite to your guests?"

"I don't know how the hell you found out I was here right now! But it's not my apartment!" Nathan yelled while he got up. Now he was right in front of him.

"So get the HELL OUT!" He yelled. "I don't think so son. Who here owns this apartment?" he asked looking at everyone. (It's Haley and Peyton's by the way, Peyton moved in when they got back from Japan) Before Haley or Peyton could answer Jake spoke up.

"Just get out. It's obvious you're not wanted here why do you even try?"

"You don't even know who I am, you can't tell me that I'm not wanted when there's only 2 people that don't want me here. I can see there are 6 people in this room. Only 2 people want--" but Haley stood up and yelled.

"It's my apartment! I know you're their father! So--" "GET THE HELL OUT!" Brooke yelled.

"My sons are here and I need to talk to them!" Dan yelled at her. "Don't yell at her Dan!" Nathan yelled. Dan shoved Nathan and when he was about to come closer to the group Peyton turned to him and screamed, "I live here too! You come any closer and I will call the police! This is me and Haley's property, and we will call them and tell them that some bastard is here and he isn't leaving!"

There was silence in the room.

"Fine," He headed for the door. But just before he left he turned back and said, "Nathan, Lucas I need to talk to you two sometime. Call me and tell me when we can meet up." He left and left the door wide open. "Not a chance in hell!" Lucas said before he slammed the door. They sat back down, and turned on the TV. No one talked for 30 minutes and finally Jake broke it.

"UGH NO ONES TALKING! SOMEONE TALK! I CAN'T BEAR THE SILENCE!" Everyone broke into laughter. And they carried onto their lives they were living before Dan came back into his son's lives.

_The next day_

The girls went to the mall while the guys hung around the river court.

"Peyton c'mon! Get this! We just saw how you look in it and I know Jakey Poo will like it." Brooke said shoving a leoperd tank top into Peyton's hands (like the one in the first season).

"Ugh Fine!!" Peyton said finally. Brooke kept begging her and she couldn't take it anymore.

"you think I should get it?" Peyton asked haley quietly.

"i think you know better than to not listen to Brooke when she wants you to do something." she answered laughing. Brooke looked at them and you could practically see the question mark over her head.

"Nothing tigger." Haley said laughing still.

"Okay what ever you say. Tutor girl! you have to try this on!!" Brooke yelled getting many people to look at her.

The 2 girls rolled their eyes both knowing that this was only the beginning of their shopping trip.

4 hours laterrrrr

It was pouring outside and they just started to drive back.

Peyton was driving, Haley was in the front seat and Brooke was in the back smiling since she got 10 shopping bags of new clothes.

"I'm tired." Haley and Peyton said at the same time, they both started laughing as Brooke scooted up so that her face was next to theirs.

"You cannot be tired. When we get back we are trying them all on again to see what looks good with what!" The 2 girls in the front groaned.

"Turn up the volume," Brooke said but when she reached for the button Peyton made a sudden turn which made them all fall over.

The car was out of control, it was going to fast, and the car slammed against a tree making everyone unconsious.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: I'm sorry for not updating. My birthday was on September 7th, my friends gave me really weird things. One of them took all a strand from my other friends hair and put all the hairs together and gave it to me. Another friend gave me 2 pennies. and another friend gave me chocolate. then 3 of my other friends bough clay from cvs and made things that same day. Yes their cheepoes i know. I'm pretty sure they didnt know it was my birthday. Who knows. Well i don't think i'll be able to update soon, my best friend is about to break up with her boyfriend. And her boyfriend is a really close friend of mine. I can't leave him alone, it's gonna be hard on him, and my best friend because she has feelings for someone else. Yeesh so much drama with all my friends. Well can't wait for one tree hill today! Sorry it's not that long but enjoyy the chapter!! (btw if your confused by whats happening, the same thing is happening to all of them)

**Brooke's POV**

_Where am I? What happened? _I look around, trying to see where I am, but theres nothing here.

It's all pitch black.

I open my mouth to speak. _Why can't i talk?_

Nothing comes out though. I try again, but this time I'm trying to scream for help.

Nothing...

**Peyton's POV**

More cold drops fall on my body. More come... It's raining.

_Where the hell am I? What happened to me? Where's Brooke... haley... is this a dream?_

I try to stand up. _Keep trying!_

I try again. but it's no use.

I can't move.

**Haley's POV**

I feel tired. I'm breathing hard.

It's still raining. It's cold.

I try to move again. This time it works. I get up. I start to walk foward.

I keep walking. _Oh look... there's a light._

**Brooke's POV**

I keep walking, closer and closer. I see 2 other people.

I try to talk... but i still can't. _Damn it. _

I walk faster to see who's there.

But when I do walk faster, I end up bumping into something invisible.

**Peyton's POV**

There's glass. Seperated me... Brooke... and Haley...

_Damn it! this is so annoying!_ I put one hand on each side, one to Brooke and one to haley.

They do the same.

**no ones POV (They talk through their minds just to let you know**

_What the hell is going on? _They all thought at the same time. But this time, they heard each other.

_Can you hear me? _Peyton asked.

_Yeah. _Brooke and Haley answered.

_What happened? how can we communicate like this... but we can't speak? _Brooke asked.

_I don't know. What's the last thing you remembered? _Peyton asked.

_Going to the mall._ Haley said.

_Then going into the car._ Brooke added.

Suddenly they all felt a pain in them, and their minds played the accident.

The rain pouring.

The car going out of control.

Crashing into the tree.

Feeling the pain.

And thinking their lives were over.

It all came back to them. Their eyes went huge. They still kept feeling the pain.

_Are we in the hospital? Or still in the car?_ Brooke asked.

_I don't know... _Peyton said.

_I feel something..._ Haley announced.

_We all feel things sweetie_ Brooke pointed out.

_no no... i feel someone holding my hand... this is freaking me out! _haley yelled. Her other hand was holding onto the wrist of her other hand.

Then she was pulled away from Brooke and Peyton. She could still see them, they were blury, she saw them looking through the glass atemping to scream. But then she heard a new voice, one that only she could hear.

**Haley's POV**

"Hey..." the voice said.

_I know that voice... _

"haley... please... come back. I love you. I love you... I can't live with out you! Please..."

_Nathan... Oh God. _

_"_I need you Hales. C'mon... you're strong... I know you can make it. C'mon baby. It's been a week. you have to come back to me."

_I want to come back to you Nathan. Where do I go though? How do I pull through?_

"Just get out of this coma Hales... please." I hear a door open and a voice she didn't regonize. "Mr. Scott, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. You can come first thing tomorrow though." "Okay. I love you Hales."

_no... nathan don't go. Keep talking. Please._

"I'll be back soon. Good bye Haley."

_Nathan... when will i get ouf of this? C'mon! you have to help me! What do I do!? C'mon! wake up! Wake up! C'mon! damn body just move already! wake the hell up!_

**Brooke's POV**

_HALEY HALEY HALEY!_ Then the same thing happened to me. I fell back. Not knowing what was happening. Peyton looked horrified. She was terrified on what just happened.

_What the hell is happening?_ Then i saw peyton slip away just like I just did. I started to hear a voice.

"Brooke... C'mon pretty girl... I know you can do this."

_Lucas... Oh my..._

"You have to wake up... c'mon... Our little girl is still alive. You have to get out... not just for me... but for her too. I love you Brooke D-Scott."

_oh Shit... it's a girl. Oh my God! It's a girl! Yes!! I have to wake up! wake up!_

**Peyton's POV**

Now it's happening to me.

_What's going on... This is so scary..._

_"_Peyton..."

_jake? Is that you?_

_"_Hey... Peyton... It's me again."

_It is you! Oh my god! Jake!_

_"_Hurry up and come back... Jenny misses you..."

I feel a small hand hold onto mine.

_Jenny..._

_"_Mama..." "Oh my God... Peyton! did you hear that! She called you mama! C'mon Peyt! You can't leave her alone! she thinks you're her mother! And... this is the first time i'll say this but.. I love you. Please... wake up."

_jenny... mama... jake... i have to wake up. move body! move! c'mon! i know you can! _

I held onto Jenny's hand. I opened my eyes fast. I started to get up but fell back to the bed since i was in pain.

"Peyton! Oh my god! you're awake! Yes!" Jake yelled excited. He started to jump around in circles. I watched him still holding onto Jenny's hand laughing.

"Mama..." Jenny said again.

"hey baby..." I said back to her. "I love you Peyton..." Jake said gently meeting my lips with his.

" I love you too."

**Brooke's POV**

I peek my eyes open and see that his head is down right by my stomach. So i slowly and quietly move my left hand over his left, so that our rings were touching.

"I love you... and our baby." I said. His head shot up and looked at me, in his eyes it looked like he was a little boy on christmas morning.

"Brooke! You're awake!" He kissed my hand.

Kissed up my arm, around my face, and finally kissed my lips.

"I love you pretty girl. Thank you for pulling through." he said resting his head in my neck.

**Haley's POV**

"NATHAN!" I smacked my head against Nathan's head and fell back onto the bed holding my head. The whole rest of my body was aching.

"OW!! That hurt!"

"Haley!" I stopped rubbing my head.

"NATHAN!" He lips crashed onto mine. I held onto him, so tight, the pain went away, as long if I was with Nathan Scott... all my pains would go away.


End file.
